Evangeline Cameron
by vanillabean18
Summary: Evangeline, Cameron's orphaned niece, comes to live with her, and decides that House and Cameron belong together. The only problem is that House won't admit to anything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: House isn't mine. Unlucky me.

A/N: I've had this in my head for a while now, but I've never found time to get it up here. So here goes nothing. Umm, I stole the name Evangeline from whoever wrote I'm Not Just His Sister, which is a great Harry Potter fanfic. This is my first fanfic, so be nice. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but it'd be nice. I'm really just doing this for fun and because House and Cameron belong together. But enough of my ramblings. Oh, Cameron isn't blond, because I hate that color on her. And this is my first House fic, so I probably didn't get him right. But I'm shutting up now. Story time!

Chapter One

Evangeline Alice Cameron

"House?" Cameron asked tentatively one morning in early July. "My niece is coming to stay with me tomorrow."

"And I should care because…? Unless she's hot."

"House!" Cameron exclaimed. "She's fourteen. I'm only telling you because she'll have to come to work with me, since I don't want to leave her alone. Be nice to her. She's an orphan and doesn't need any more upheaval than she's already had."

"Whatever. GO AWAY!" House didn't want her to go away, really, but he knew she deserved better. She deserved someone young and whole. Much as it killed him to think it, she deserved someone like Chase. (A/N It's absolutely killing me to write this.) But she was talking again, so he dragged himself out of his thoughts.

"Look, you probably won't like her because she's a Christian and believes everyone is good and honest. Please don't cast any doubts on her beliefs. I don't believe it either, but it's what gave her comfort after my brother and sister- in- law died from a car crash. She's incredibly naïve, and has a child- like trust in the goodness of others. So she'll be inclined to like you. _Please_ be nice to her." Cameron's eyes were big, pleading for House to do as she asked.

"Alright! I'll be the nicest person she's ever met. _Now_ will you go away?" Cameron left to talk to Foreman, Chase, Cuddy, and Wilson.

The next day, Cameron and her niece arrived a little early. Cameron wanted her to be able to find the conference room, her office, Wilson's office, the cafeteria, and the bathrooms. After the nutshell tour, they returned to the conference room, only to find House, Wilson, Cuddy, chase, and Foreman waiting.

"Hey everyone. This is my niece, Evangeline Alice Cameron."

Evangeline stepped forward a little shyly to shake Wilson's hand. "Hi, everyone."

"Do you have a nickname you like to be called?" Cuddy asked.

"I like to be called Evangeline bet, but you can give me a nickname if you want." She was shaking House's hand as she said this, and Cameron looked on anxiously. House, however, said nothing rude, only saying hello. Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman and Chase look slightly amazed. House and polite didn't belong in the same sentence, unless there was a "not" in between the words.

"Well, my ducklings, we do have a patient, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to die. Differential time," House said after an awkward pause.

"When'd we get a patient?" Chase asked, confused.

"We got a patient when Cuddles over there called me at seven o'clock in the freaking morning. Twenty- two year old female…." Wilson and Cuddy left as the infertile started. It went on until House was satisfied that they'd gotten several possible answers. Then he sent the team off to do tests, and he and Evangeline were alone in the conference room.

They sat in silence for a minute until Evangeline asked, "Why aren't you insulting me? I mean, I'm glad you're not, but I thought that you would be. Aunt Allie never said anything, but I saw how people reacted when you were polite to me. Besides, you don't really seem like a person who loves everyone. Unless… Auntie Allison told you to be nice to me. I bet she told you that I've had enough trouble and I didn't need you to make fun of me for what I believe and then she probably begged you to be nice to me."

"You know your aunt well," was House's only comment.

"She's predictable. What I don't understand is why you even listened to her. But that's not my business. Anyways, whatever you feel for me, don't feel pity. I can't stand it. It's useless and only belittles people."

Evangeline left the room, as House didn't seem to want to contribute anything to the conversation.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

House was deep in thought after Evangeline left. When he first met her, he had been marveling about how much she looked like Cameron. The same expression in the eyes, the same nose, same cheekbones. The only differences were that Evangeline's hair was black, and her eyes were like that Atlantic in the winter- blue, grey, and quicksilver. But after he'd sent the ducklings from the room and Evangeline had told him not to pity her, he began to wonder how a fourteen- year- old girl had landed on the one thing that haunted him more than anything else. The way people pitied him when they saw his cane. That was the main reason he was so insufferable. He could stand loathing, but pity was something even he couldn't handle.

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

Foreman and Wilson had left the conference room thinking about Evangeline. There was a quiet sadness in her eyes, but they didn't know why. They felt like they should protect her, be her older brother. It was instinct, but they wanted her to be happy at the PPTH.

Exiting the conference room, Chase had been thinking about Evangeline, but he caught sight of his reflection and started thinking about his hair.

Cameron had left thanking the God she didn't believe in that House had been kind to her niece and wondering if she's made the right call in telling no one but House that Evangeline was an orphan. Cuddy and the boys thought she was only here for a visit. Then she decided that it was Evangeline's call to decide when to tell everyone, if she wanted to tell anyone at all.

Cuddy was thinking that it was nice that Cameron had such a great kid as her niece, which made her start thinking about getting a kid. And then a patient came up to whine about House, and she resigned herself to "one of those days."

A/N So, what'd ya think? Should I keep going? Well, I'll probably keep going anyways. So there you go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter two. I'm sorry I didn't post it earlier, but a) then it was my b-day, b) then my computer was broken, c) I couldn't login, and d) I couldn't figure out how to put up a new story and the e) my computer broke AGAIN! So I am sorry. And I was pretty mad. And I couldn't find my house key, so I had to break into my house. Which was just ridiculous. So yeah. But I'm pretty much done rambling now, so I guess it's story time! Oh, wait! Thank you ****Limaccia, AllyCameron, JackSam, mikesfbuddynomore, Nahya, sabu53, catgrl, MioneSevShipper for reviewing/ adding me to favorites or whatever you did. I will love you guys forever in a non- creepy way!! **

Chapter Two

Stories Are Told

Disclaimer: Wasn't mine. Isn't mine. Won't be mine.

A month and a half later, the entire hospital was still in shock that Evangeline, the steadfast Christian, and House, the atheist cynic, were the best of friends. Of course, the entire hospital wasn't privy to the conversation House and Evangeline had on the roof two weeks after her arrival in New Jersey.

*Flashback*

"So you're an orphan?" House asked bluntly. He'd gone up to the roof to hide from Cuddy and daydream about Cameron. He really wanted to be alone, so he decided that if he were inordinately rude to Evangeline, she would go away.

Evangeline had figured as much. She also had already decided that the aunt and House were meant to be together, so she was going to do anything and everything in her power to get them together.

"Yeah. My parents died in a car crash last year, while I was away at boarding school. It was right before summer break, and we had plans to go on a cruise. Instead, they were buried. I cried for days."

"You were close to your parents, then?" House didn't know why he wanted to know this girl's story. He didn't even like kids, and yet here he was, talking to a girl he barely knew.

"Oh, yes! I didn't see them much, because I was always away at school. I came home for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and summer. But they always had business trips and conferences and things like that. When I was younger, they'd coordinate their schedules so that one of them were always home with me, but then they got a new boss who made them work all the time. I tried not to show how much it bothered me. It wasn't their fault, and I didn't want them to feel bad." Evangeline's eyes were rimmed with red, and filling up with suppressed tears.

"My mom loved to cook. When we were both home, we'd give the cooks some time off and have fun. We normally had to order in because we made such a mess, but I loved those times with her. She didn't seem like a mom, just one of my friends. And Daddy, he was wonderful. He taught me how to read. We'd spend hours together in the library. Even if he was doing paperwork, I knew I could tell him anything.

"When they died… I felt so lost. Even though I rarely saw then them, I still loved them. They were my parents. I didn't only love them from duty though. I loved them because they were always trying to make life better for me, even if it meant giving up something. I know they were always gone so I could have a good life. And I did. We had a huge house- a mansion, really. We were the richest people in Philadelphia. I had bodyguards to follow me around so I didn't get kidnapped. And indoor and outdoor pool, huge gardens, a horse, riding lessons, whatever I wanted. The bodyguards were always inconspicuous, when I went anywhere. My boarding school is in Manhattan, and it's with a bunch of other rich kids. The best of the best- the best teachers, French chefs, huge dorms. And I had friends there. We were all equals- being wealthy was no big deal. But I don't want to go back. If Aunt Allison will let me, I want to stay here. I could have a chance to see what it's like for everyone. I could be normal."

She fell quiet for a minute. "But what's your story? There's something, something that's eating at you from the inside. There's someone, or something, you haven't forgiven yet."

House took a deep breath and let it out. Only Wilson knew his story. He considered not telling her, but he felt like he could trust this vertically challenged teen.

"My story is much different from yours. I was abused as a child. My dad locked me up on bread and water, threw me out in the snow with light clothes on, whipped me, and other horrors. I learned very early on that I had to be perfect. That, of course, is impossible, and so I was punished. My mom never could do anything. He abused her too. And I hate him. I hate him for doing that to us. I hate the Marines for making him that way."

"You hate your dad for being heartless and cold. But aren't you heartless and cold sometimes, too?"

"Yeah, but I've got other reasons."

"So did your dad bum your leg too?" Evangeline asked.

"No, that's a different story. I was dating Stacy, and I started to get a lot of pain in my leg. I went to the doctors, who prescribed pain relief and bed rest. I finally figured out it was an infarction, and the doctors wanted to amputate my leg. I wouldn't let them. I told them to them to try a bypass to restore the circulation. It worked, but I was in a lot of pain. I told the doctors to put me in a coma, and Stacy was my proxy. She decided to go against my wishes and take out the dead muscle tissue. Because they pulled out so much tissue, I have limited use of my leg, and since they waited so long for the procedure, I have limited use of my leg. I told her I forgave her, but she was torn by guilt and couldn't bear to see my pain and know that she caused it. We had huge fights and finally she walked out of my life. I buried myself in my work and tried not to think of her anymore. For the most part, I succeeded."

"But you still haven't forgiven her or your dad. You should, you know. I never even got to tell my parents I loved them before they were taken away from me. And they were atheists, so I won't see them in Heaven. And I know that you don't believe that I would see them anyways, but I don't care."

"Actually, I was wondering how you became a Christian if your parents were atheists." There was also a part of his brain wanting to make a snarky comment, but Cameron had told him not to.

"My nanny was a Christian, and she taught me about Jesus even before I could understand. When I was four years old, I accepted Him as my Savior." They sat in solitude for several minutes before House spoke.

"What do you think of everyone here?"

"I think that Foreman is kind and big brother-ish. Wilson is like that too. He seems kind of sad sometimes, but I don't know why. Cuddy is nice and it seems like she'd do anything for the hospital. Personally, I think Wilson and Cuddy would make a good couple." She didn't mention Chase, and House wanted to know why.

"What about Wombat?"

Evangeline shifted a little. "Well, I know I'm supposed to love my neighbor, but I can't seem to like him, or even want to. I.… There's something about him, a feeling, a sixth sense, if you will… I just don't feel like I can trust him. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. You don't trust him because he isn't trustworthy."

"Then why… Never mind."

"What were you going to ask?"

"Well… I don't mean to pry, but if you don't trust him, why did you hire him?"

House almost smiled at Evangeline's question. She asked it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I hired him because his dad asked me to."

"I wouldn't have taken you as someone who does things just because they're asked. But I shouldn't judge people either. I didn't think you could be as mean as people make you out to be."

House really did smile at this. "What do they say about me?"

"Well, they don't really come out and say anything, but they all look at you like you're going to eat me when I'm around you."

"You're observant, aren't you?"

"You're in love with my aunt, aren't you?" Evangeline asked in return. "I wouldn't say anything, even though I know you are. You watch her. Not in a creepy way, just with a soft look in your eyes. And your expression says, 'You mess with her, you're going to get whacked with my cane.' Nobody else has noticed. Well, Wilson might have, but I don't think so. He's too busy looking at Cuddy with puppy- dog eyes.

House didn't bother to reply. He couldn't live to this naïve, innocent, pixie- like girl, who looked just like his Cameron.

"It's okay. It'll work out. I know it will. She likes you too. She's just afraid you don't like her. But no worries. I'll figure something out."

"Wait. You've only been here two weeks. How could you figure out how your aunt and I feel in so short amount of time?"

"Actually, I had no idea you felt that way. It was a wild guess."

"Wait! Does this mean you don't know how Cameron feels?"

"House! If you had meant it, and my aunt didn't love you back, I wouldn't have pretended that she did. I'm not sadistic," Evangeline said indignantly.

**End Flashback**

**So, how'd you like it? I'm probably not going to update for a while, because I'm starting a new story. It's a Harry Potter fanfic. I wasn't even planning to write it, but I got this idea and it wouldn't go away. So, it might be a while. And this chapter was pretty long, I thought. Of course, I also hate typing. **

**-Bean**


	3. Stacy Comes and Other Things Occur

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three. You guys really should love me, because I have and essay, two chapters, and a quiz for homework, but I'm doing this instead. Us teenz are so bad! Thank you Overlordltu, AllyCameron, JackSam, catgrl, jandita, and Dr. Ally House** **for reviewing/ adding me to favorites or whatever you did. I will love you guys forever in a non- creepy way!! And I'm sorry it's been a bajillion years since I updated, but school, sports, etc., got in the way. **

Chapter Three

Stacy Comes and Other Things Occur

Disclaimer: How many of you think I own House? That's what I thought. All none of you!

Evangeline and House were walking around the hospital, hiding from Cuddy. The hospital had grown used to the ebony-haired pixie walking next to House. They made an odd pair, House's three-legged gait and Evangeline's graceful, willowy figure whose every movement looked like dancing. They were laughing at something, and never noticed that dark-haired woman watching them. She looked on in amazement as the girl playfully punched House, and he reached to ruffle her hair in retaliation. She was too quick for him, and danced out of the way, sticking her tongue out. Then the girl ran off to distract Cuddy while House made a quick getaway. The woman seized her chance and followed House to the roof.

"House."

"Stacy." House's tone was carefully neutral, thought with an undercurrent of surprise. He hadn't been expecting to see her since they had broken up. "Why are you here?"

"Hello to you too." When she saw House wasn't going to respond, she explained. "I'm here because Cuddy asked me to help with a lawsuit, and then stay on as a lawyer."

"Oh." House was, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words. Thankfully, Eva, who had chosen that moment to appear on the roof, saved him. "Uncle Greg, I told Cuddy that…. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

"No, it's fine. Evangeline, this is Stacy Warner. Stacy, this is Evangeline Alice Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron has a daughter?" Stacy asked, stunned.

"No ma'am," Evangeline said. "I'm her niece. My dad was her older brother."

"Oh. And House isn't really your uncle…." Stacy trailed off, not sure how to phrase her thoughts. House caught on quickly, of course. "No, I didn't marry Dr. Cameron, if that's what you're wondering."

"I wish you would," Evangeline muttered.

"What's that, Evangeline?" House asked.

Evangeline's eyes were innocent. Too innocent. "Nothing of importance, Uncle Greg."

"I thought you Christians weren't supposed to lie."

"I didn't lie. If I had said 'nothing' that would have been a lie. But I said that it wasn't important. That's different. But, anyways, I told Cuddy that you were busy doing stuff I don't quite understand, which is also not a lie, because I don't understand why you always shirk your duty as a doctor."

"You are the most deviously honest person I have ever met. How do you do that?" House queried.

"I'm gifted," Evangeline replied, shrugging. "But Auntie Allison did ask me to find you, because she wants to talk to you about something."

House stood up. "Well, Stacy, we'll continue this conversation later."

They left the roof, leaving Stacy slightly bewildered.

Once House and Evangeline were out of earshot, House asked, "Did Cameron really need to talk to me, or was that just a clever getaway on your part?"

"What part of 'I don't lie' is so difficult for you to understand? If Aunt Allie hadn't needed to talk to you, I would have left and then paged you," Evangeline patiently explained.

"You are gifted. But what does she want to talk to me about?"

"That is classified information, and I am not at liberty to release it," Evangeline said in a sniffy voice. "But, seriously, she told me I wasn't allowed to tell you anything. Mum's the word and all that. But if you're clever, you can come up with a way to ask her out, using her news as an excuse."

"And how might I do that?"

"You could say, 'That's great! How about I take you out to dinner to celebrate?' It might work. Just try to be polite. You have a different personality around me, so do your best to use that one around her, too."

"Here goes nothing. You coming?"

"I'd love to go along for moral support, but you don't have morals, and I have to go talk to Wilson. And I'm not telling you what about. So nyah."

And then she was gone, leaving House to shake his head at her antics.

He walked into Cameron's office. "Evangeline said you wanted to…." He stopped short at the sight of Wombat and Cameron, _his_ Cameron, kissing the life out of each other. **(A/N: Don't kill me. I don't know where that came from, but I swear it works out in the end.)** "I think I'll leave. You two are obviously busy creating a small vacuum out of your face- sucking." He left the room casually, but he was dying inside. How could Cameron go to Wombat? But even as he asked the question, he knew that answer. He had pushed her away. And she was perfectly entitled to have a life that didn't involve him. He had wanted this, hadn't he? Hadn't he thought she deserved someone better? Younger? Yet, even in his wildest imaginations, he hadn't expected it to hurt like this.

He continued to shamble down to his office, lost in thought and not really looking where he was going.

Evangeline was waiting for him in his office. "How'd it go? Did she say yes?" Than she saw the look on his face. "What happened?" She demanded.

"I walked in and she was making out with Chase," House answered, not bothering to hide the devastation from his voice.

Evangeline's face was an odd mixture of anger, disbelief, pity, understanding, and a little bit of resignation. After a second, she went over and gave House a hug. He considered pulling away, but he knew she would be hurt, even as she understood why. They stood like that for a minute, House welcoming the comfort she was giving him, and then he pulled away. Evangeline understood he needed to be alone.

Evangeline walked to her aunt's office to find Cameron alone. After a few quiet minutes, Cameron asked, seemingly random, "What do you think of Chase?"

Evangeline answered slowly. "I think he's nice, but I don't really know him that well. I've spent most of my time with Uncle Greg."

"What?"

"You know, House? He's tall, has blue eyes?"

"Yeah, but what did you call him?"

"Oh, Uncle Greg. He never said I couldn't, so that's what I call him. But why do you want to know what I think about Chase?"

"Well, I'm dating him, and I wanted to know what you thought of him."

"I think if you're happy, then he's great," Evangeline replied with a slightly forced smile.


	4. Broken Noses and Christmas Decorations

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted for eleven thousand years, but my parents wouldn't let me online, which is a long story. To make it short: There were seventeen viruses on the computer and of course it's my fault. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to favorites or subscriptions. You guys rock! And I'm sorry, VisualIDentificationZeta, but it does get better. **

Chapter Four

Of Broken Noses and Christmas Decorations

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Five months later, the PPTH was covered in snow. Together, Evangeline and Cameron had conspired to fill the conference room with Christmas cheer. They had gotten to the hospital at about seven in the morning to put up wreaths, holly, mistletoe, and fake pine garlands. Evangeline had also embroidered little stockings with the initials of the new team. Cameron had been promoted to Head of Immunology, and Chase was in the OR. Foreman still worked for House along with Thirteen, Taub, and Kutner. They had heard a lot about House's personality before coming to PPTH and had been surprised that House even tolerated Evangeline, because he didn't like anybody. They all nearly had heart attacks when they saw that House didn't mind Evangeline's nickname for House. But coming in the conference room that morning, seeing Evangeline standing amongst the décor, in a Santa hat, no less, they all knew she was going to get it.

And she did. He told her that he hated the decorations, and she had to take them down immediately, and that if she ever did something like that to is conference room again, she was going to get whacked with his cane.

"Oh, clam down, Uncle House. Auntie Allison and I thought it would be a nice surprise. And I brought you a Santa hat!" She stood on a chair next to House and put the hat on his head. "That looks amazing, doesn't it, guys?" She asked the team, oblivious to House's growing fury.

"Evangeline. Take. The hat. Off. My head."

"No, I don't think I will. Not yet," she said, pulling out a camera. Snapping a picture, she said, "I guess I can now."

"EVANGELINE ALICE CAMERON! YOU COME HERE AND GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

Evangeline smirked and said, "Aw, come on, Uncle Greg. You're the one always telling me to fight the system. And then when I do, you yell at me. I think someone's being hypocritical." And she skipped from the room, leaving House to grumble and then start a differential.

Still smirking, Evangeline went down to her aunt's office. On the way there, a nurse asked her to get a mop from a closet so they could clean up after a four-year-old with the stomach flu.

She opened the door to a nearby closet to find two people sucking face. Looking faintly nauseous, she asked, "If it's not too much trouble, could you hand me a mop?" The blond man handed her one and as he did, she saw his face. "Dr. Chase! You… you…." Evangeline obviously couldn't come up with an epithet bad enough to describe him. Chase's eyes widened and he looked like a deer in headlights. But Evangeline wasn't paying attention to that. She was too busy struggling to keep her temper. It took a lot to make Evangeline lose her temper, but she knew she was near breaking point, and that didn't bode well for Chase, as Evangeline was a third-degree black belt. She could feel her temper reaching the boiling point, and she glared at Chase. That was a mistake, because she knew her aunt loved him, and then he went and cheated on her. So, without any other thought, Evangeline punched him square in the nose. There was a crack, and Evangeline realized she broke his nose. _Oh, crud. I am so dead._ She thought. And then she grabbed the mop and went to give it to the nurse. Evangeline was nothing if not faithful.

Her pager went off as she fretted about what to do. She glanced at it to see none other than her aunt's number. She cringed, and then looked at the message. _Conference room. Now!_ It read. With a shudder, she ran to obey.

She entered the conference room to the sound of Chase's voice. "I swear, Allie, I have no idea why she did that. I was standing there, and then she punches me!"

"I do hope, Aunt Allison, that you have a better grasp of my character than he does," Evangeline's voice rang out, acerbic and confident.

"What's going on here? I was trying to watch General Hospital," came House's voice from his office. He saw Chase's nose then, and said, "Good God, Chase! What'd you do to Cameron?"

"Auntie didn't do that. I did," Evangeline stated coolly.

"Angel!" House cried, shocked. "You did that?"

"Yes I did. And I would have done worse, but I got hold of my temper before I did any lasting damage."

"Why'd you call her 'Angel'?" Chase spat. "She deserves it less than anyone."

"I think I deserve it more than a foul, loathsome, lying, cheating bit of slime like you!" Evangeline snapped, her voice acidic.

"Evangeline! What…what?" Cameron was not able of coherent speech.

"Gross understatement as that is, I am referring to when a nurse asked me to get a mop and I found _that_ cringing bit of filth making out with the scum that is Stacy Warner. In a broom cupboard!" Evangeline's voice was deadly calm, yet vicious. She appeared like she didn't care, but she was carefully watching her aunt's reaction.

House was enjoying himself. It was nice to see Evangeline had a bit of a backbone, even if it came out in a vindictively.

Cameron appeared stunned. After several minutes, she asked in a would-be calm sort of a way, "Is this true, Robert?"

"Of course it's not! Your little niece is a liar! She's fooled us all into thinking she's Little Miss Innocent, but she's not!"

"You dare? You dare question her? The purest among us?" House asked, low and dangerous.

"Let him," said Evangeline's ice-cold voice. "I am not afraid of him. He is the one who cowers behind that skirts of my aunt."

I'm not afraid," Chase retaliated. "And I'd never make out with Stacy. It was Nurse Linda." He seemed to realize what he'd said. "I mean, I never did anything!"

Evangeline looked triumphant for a second, and then was distracted. "Auntie, do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine, Evie, I just need to sit down," Cameron responded, shock and pain evident in her tone.

"Foreman, please get a chair. You," she said, glaring at Chase, "can get out of my sight, before I do something I may or may not regret. And Uncle Greg- just don't say anything."

After Cameron had somewhat repaired her feelings, House asked, slightly disgruntled, "Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Evangeline apologized.

"Cameron, why did you feel the need to have this showdown in my conference room, even though you don't work for me?"

Cameron started. "Oh, well, he caught up to me around here, and I knew it would be empty because Taub and Kutner are doing your clinic hours, Thirteen went to get her treatment, and Foreman wasn't in here, so I figured he was doing tests."

"And, Angel, why wouldn't you let me talk?" House asked, seeming satisfied with Cameron's answer."

"Well, Uncle Greg, no offence or anything, but you're not the most tactful person in the world, and your comments aren't always… exactly… helpful," Evangeline explained, sounding apologetic.

"Right." He was about to say something else, but he saw Cuddy coming. "Cuddy Monster is looking for me. Gotta go."

Two seconds later, Cuddy walked through the door. "Have you seen House? I was going to remind him about the Christmas Fundraiser party."

"Ah, he just left, Dr. Cuddy, but I can tell him for you," Evangeline offered.

"Thanks. And you can call me Lisa, if you want," Cuddy said, smiling down at Evangeline.

"Thank you, Lisa," Evangeline said, almost shyly.

Cuddy left, and after checking that her aunt was okay, Evangeline went off in pursuit of House.

"Wow," Foreman said after the dark-haired girl had left the room.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Well, it's just that Evangeline was… She hurt someone! She has spirit!"

Cameron laughed. She's her daddy's daughter, all right. My brother had a quick temper when he thought something was wrong, and so does Evangeline. The only difference is that Evie learned to control her temper, and it took Danny years to do that."

HAMERONEHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

Meanwhile, Evangeline had found House in Wilson's office, Wilson was gone, and House was brooding like usual. Evangeline knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Uncle Greg. You need to ask her to dance at the party."

"What party?"

"The Christmas Fundraiser, you dolt."

"Oh."

At that, Evangeline smacked her hand to her forehead. "Why are you being so slow right now? You need to be thinking a little faster! Ask her to dance at the ball."

"And I can't ask her to the party in general because…?"

Shaking her head at the stupidity of men, Evangeline replied, "Because she just broke up with Chase, and she'd think you were just pitying her. And it would also make her look like she's on the rebound, as well as shredding her reputation. You can't break up with someone and then a week later go with someone else to the biggest event of the year!"

"You really over think thinks, you know that? 'Cause I don't think it's going to make a difference to Cameron."

"Yes it would! You don't know her like I do. You-" She stopped short when Wilson walked in the room.

"He doesn't know who like you do?" Wilson asked, puzzled.

"Not telling!" Evangeline said, just as House said, "Someone you don't know!"

"Okay, I think I'll let that one slide for now. Why are you two in my office?"

"Well, Lisa came looking for Uncle Greg, so he fled and then she just wanted to remind him about the Christmas Fundraiser, so I said I'd tell him and here we are!" Evangeline explained, beaming.

"Lisa?" House asked.

"Uncle Greg?" Wilson queried simultaneously.

"Yeah. Dr. Cuddy said I could call her Lisa, and Uncle Greg never said I couldn't call him that, so I do."

"Oh." Wilson was shocked by this new revelation, but didn't remark on it, much to House's surprise.

"Well, getting back to the matter at hand, Evangeline, who is it that you were talking about before I came in?" Wilson asked, figuring he was more likely to get an answer out of her.

"Sorry, but it's not my secret to tell. When Uncle Greg tells me I can tell you, then I will. No sooner than that," Evangeline responded.

Wilson looked disgruntled and House made a speedy exit.


	5. Christmas Party

**A/N: I thought that since I haven't posted in eleven thousand years, I'd just try to finish this story tonight and then not have to worry about it anymore. Yay! And the Fundraiser Ball is a costume ball, I'm not sure if I made that clear.**

Chapter Five

Christmas Party

Disclaimer: Still not mine. These are depressing.

"Evangeline, do you have any idea of what you want to wear?" Cameron asked her niece on the car ride home that day.

"Wear to what, Auntie?" Evangeline asked, confused.

"The Fundraiser Ball, of course!" Cameron said, with a smile.

"I can go? Because I wasn't sure if I could but I didn't want to ask in case I couldn't, because I didn't want you to feel bad. But I think I do have something I'd like to wear. I was going to use it for the cruise, but I never got to."

"What is it?"

"A fairy princess. But don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

"I suppose even I can't see it?" Cameron asked, pretending to be disappointed.

"Of course you can! In a week, at the party!"

HAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERONHAMERON

"Evangeline, come on! We're going to be late!" Cameron called from the living room.

"Okay, okay," Evangeline said, emerging from her room. "What do you think?" She twirled, showing Cameron her full costume. It was a knee-length pale green dress, cut unevenly at the bottom. The sleeves were elbow-length, and there were lilies at her waist. She had curled her dark hair and put it into a complicated bun. S a crown she wore a wreath of lilies and pink roses. On her tiny feet were green ballet slippers, the same shade as the dress, with pink rosebuds. She had also gotten a pair of white and silver wings.

"Evangeline, you look amazing! Where did you get this costume?"

"Actually, it was custom-made. Daddy spoiled me far too much. But you look pretty amazing yourself, Scarlett."

Cameron was dressed as a Southern belle. Her dress was white, with green trimming, and she had a lace parasol, fan, and a bonnet to complete her costume.

"Thanks. Only problem is that I'm not sure if I can drive in it," she laughed.

"Well, come one! If you can't, change out of it and take it on a hanger."

Surprisingly, Cameron could actually drive in her dress. They got to the hospital with no problem, and were soon walking in the doors.

"Wow," Evangeline gasped, stunned. "This looks amazing. Very non-hospital-ish."

"Cuddy does a good job, doesn't she?" Cameron asked rhetorically. "Look, there she is! I thin she's supposed to be a queen. She looks good, though."

"Oh, she does!" Evangeline agreed. "Hey, look! There's Uncle Greg!"

Cameron glanced around the room before her gaze landed on him. "Who is he supposed to be?"

"Rhett Butler," Evangeline said innocently. "You know, Scarlett falls in love with him, and he was secretly in love with her for years." _Hint, hint_.

Cameron obviously didn't get it. "That's odd. I didn't even think he'd come, let alone dressed up."

Evangeline sighed slightly. "I guess he's not a Scrooge after all. I'm going to go talk to him. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm going to talk to Cuddy. I'll find you when the party's over if I don't see you before then."

"Okay," Evangeline replied and headed towards House. "Sorry, lover-boy. She didn't get the Rhett and Scarlett hint. I practically said you were in love with her." Anticipating his next question, she added, "And no, I don't think she's moved on, she just not observant. But don't worry. She'll know by the end of the night."

House was suspicious. "How come you're so confident?"

Evangeline looked at him, her face too innocent.

"You told Wilson!"

"No." She gave him a moment of relief. "I told Lisa."

"You _what_?"

"Well, you were being pig-headed, and I couldn't tell Wilson. Who did you want me to tell, Chase?"

"I didn't want you to tell anyone," he hissed.

"Sorry. Really, I am. But _someone_ had to tell her. And I'm really, really, really sorry. But Lisa won't tell anyone. Except Auntie Allison."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I told her not to. She _pinkie swore_," Evangeline said earnestly.

"And that's really going to stop her?"

"It will, actually. Because if you break a pinkie swear, you die."

"I've broken pinkie swears before, and I'm not dead."

"But you will die eventually, right?"

Well, yeah, but… but not because I've broken a pinkie swear."

"Oh, so now you know what exactly what you're going to die from?"

"Yes, I do?"

"And what is that?"

"Embarrassment. Cameron's coming this way."

"Tell her. It's now or never."

"Evangeline!" But it was too late. She had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Crap, crap, crap," House was freaking out. After all this time, he was going to tell her?

"Hey, House," Cameron said, cool as a cucumber.

"Um. Hi. Well, this is awkward. Look, I would have told you before, but I didn't know what to say and now you know and… Right. Look, Allison. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the first day you started working for me. But I couldn't tell you. I thought you deserved better. You do, but your niece tells me you don't care. And I was going to tell you when you got Head of Immunology, but then you and Chase started dating and I couldn't tell you then. But I am in love with you." He looked at Cameron, who looked shocked and pleased. She couldn't peak for a minute, a very long minute for House.

Then she looked at him in the eye and said, "I love you too."

And with that, he kissed her full on the mouth, not caring who was watching. He did hear Evangeline's squeal of delight, and Wilson saying, "It's about time!" And Gregory House felt like all his dreams were coming true.


	6. Epilouge

**A/N: This is the last chapter, just kind of a wrap-up. The Author's Note will probably be longer. Ha.**

Chapter Six

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine. Seriously, people.

"Evangeline?" House asked.

"Yeah?"

"Allie told me that Cuddy never said anything about my being in love with Allie. Which means… you lied! I'm so proud!

"I didn't lie. I told Cuddy, but I told her not to say anything at all. Iy was a ploy to get you to tell Aunt Allie."

"Sneaky," House said appreciatively.

"I learned from the best."


End file.
